Devil's Spawn Chapter 17 Celestial
by Laura B B
Summary: Excerpt of my book, sorry if it's confusing. A girl is caught sneaking out of her dormitory by one of her enimies, and they dispute.


_**Beginning of Chapter 17- Devil's Spawn**_

Slowly, the stars faded away. Heaven's Throne moved to the west side of the sky and the sun's outermost rays began to appear in the east. It was more than time for me to start heading back to the Academy.

I stood up and shook the stray grass off of my nightgown. I was so exhausted I could hardly bring myself to walk back through the tall grass, certainly too exhausted to run, but I did anyway. I was starting to get a little worried that I might get caught out of my dormitory, even though I wasn't sure if I was allowed to or not.

I put back in my contacts on the way, and took my hair out of its ponytail. Hopefully I could just slip back into my room unnoticed. I got to the top of the stone steps, and pulled on the door handle. It was locked.

I assumed this was okay though, after all this wasn't the same door I had come out of. I walked over to the other door and tried it, but it was locked too. Why hadn't I been smart enough to check if the doors locked from the outside? Once again, I had been careless.

I knew I had to get back inside before everyone else woke up, so I started looking for another door. I walked down the side of the building as far as it went, and found nothing. So I walked down the other side of the building, which proved to be bare as well.

But I did see one thing. A cracked window. I knew I had to get back inside, and if someone saw me I would just say I sleep walked. This window was on the opposite side of where my house was located, but it was the only one that looked open.

I made up my mind and decided that this was my only option. I had made a stupid decision and there was no way I was going to let it get me kicked out. I got a good jump and latched onto the frame of the window. I heaved my body up with what little muscle I had, and slid the window open.

Of course, there was a screen, so I slowly unhooked it from the wall while trying to keep my balance. And finally, I was inside. I looked around, luckily it was a girl's dormitory, and I didn't seem to have woken any of them up. Yet.

Feeling I didn't have time to put it back to its original state, I laid down the screen in front of the window and tiptoed out of the room. I let out a groan of relief. I had made it through the hard part. Nobody was in the living room, so I easily snuck out of the house unnoticed. I looked at the door behind me, this was house Demeter. I was in the wrong hall.

Silently, I found my way back to the main floor and over to the other side of the building. I sure felt lucky that nobody had seen me. I found house Artemis and was yet again grateful that it was unlocked. I stepped into the room and shut the door behind me.

_Few. That was a close one. _I thought to myself.

"Where have you been?" Smirked a dark figure that rose off the couch.

I knew who it was immediately by her short stature, Clam Faucet.

I thought fast. "I- I um, sleep walk." I stuttered.

"Really?" She growled. "So I guess you "sleepwalk" to the bathroom every night then too?"

I knew I was turning red. "Yeah." I replied, a little annoyed. "I do. What do you care anyway?" Did this mean she had seen me every night?

Clam looked a little defeated. "I don't. I just wanted to make sure it doesn't happen again." She hissed.

"I can't promise you that it won't, so just mind your own business." I replied, and then walked to the room.

Juniper and Ash were awake also, and they glared at me as I silently returned to my bed. I just tried to let this one go and forget about it. Clam was Clam and I just had to ignore her. I lie back down under the covers and slowly found my way back to sleep.

I couldn't have been out more than two hours before the sun was shining brightly on my face. I took a long stretch, and then decided to get up. I gathered my things and headed back to the restroom to take a shower.

Today was Sunday, rest day and check up day. When I was finished with my shower I met up with the ever bickering Malcolm and Mark and headed down to breakfast. Olli was sleeping in.

This week for physical examinations they were going in reverse alphabetical order, so W's were scheduled at nine thirty. As soon as I finished my porridge and yogurt, I headed down to see if I could get my check up done straight away. And it wasn't long before one of the nurses was able to see me.

She took me into the office and weighed me, took my blood pressure and got right to work observing me.

"You have lost .5% of your body fat and gained 2.6lbs of muscle already. That's good." She told me. "You weigh the same though."

"Is that bad?" I asked her.

"No, not necessarily."

She measured the circumference of my calves, quads, abdominals and biceps. All of them had already grown in size.

"How do you feel after meal times?" She asked me.

"Hungry." I answered flatly.

"That's good. That means you are burning a lot of calories throughout the day." She wrote something on her clip board. "And have you been eating the oatmeal in the mornings?"

"Yeah." I said.

"That's also good. It provides you with most of your daily vitamins and minerals." She informed me.

She told me I could use more rest, and to put my health before my homework. Other than that, we were pretty much done. It wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be.

2


End file.
